Ultimate Power
by Aurora the Kyuubi kid
Summary: Naruto has a tough life. Everybody knows that. But he won't take anything from the villagers. Watch him shake the nations with unimaginable powers. Powers which rival Kami herself. NaruAnko. YAMI Naruto. God Naruto, with realistic progression.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I thought would work. This is the first story I'm uploading on , but not the first one I've ever written, so it's not going to be ****_too_**** scrappy. Enjoy.**

**"**Uzumaki Naruto, please perform the academy Sanjutsu."

I walked forward from my spot in the back of the classroom towards my sensei, Umino Iruka. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for me. The problem is, I can't figure out WHY. I went through a few handseals and performed the HENGE HENGE NO JUTSU. I turned into a perfect copy of the Yondaime Homage. It took every bit of my will power to compact my chakura enough to perform a low level Jutsu such as that.

"KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!" I yelled, switching myself with Uchiha Sasuke. It took more chakura to take over someone else's chakura system and switch with them than to do it with with a nonliving item, hence less chakura control needed.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" I yelled, creating a clone with the least amount of chakura possible. It still came out dead.

"Naruto, I'm afraid I can't pass you. You failed the written exams, got a mid score on the ranged weapons test, and failed the BUNSHIN test. You'll need to take the test again next year."

* * *

Stupid Iruka! Stupid bunshin no jutsu! Stupid ME!

How could I have let that happen?! I must really be the dead last everyone sees me as. I walked over to the swingers and and sat there. Mizuki-sensei walked over to me and began telling me about a way I could pass the test.

"You mean, there's a secret test that I can take to pass the Genin exam?" I asked him. He nodded and told me to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, learn 3 jutsu from it, and bring him the scroll out in the woods so he could return it safely, all without being caught.

"If you are seen, it won't count, even if you are chummy with the Hokage. Get going, gaki."

* * *

At this point, I'd already gotten the scroll. I learned Kage Bunshin and Inner Darkness Release. Kage Bunshin is an advanced clone which is solid. It can be used to train because you get it's memories when it is dispersed. Inner Darkness Release allows the user to make a permanent copy of themselves, organs and all, using a portion of their souls. You must use the dark part of your soul. It gives you control over the shadows, and a companion who can leave your body and go back in at will.

I flipped through the scroll some more and found one last jutsu that caught my eye. Ultimate Power.

It didn't tell me what it did, only gave me a few handsigns.

**"Ultimate Power is yours and only yours..."** A twisted and morphed voice boomed. My body charged with a black and red energy, and I felt immensely and infinitely powerful.

"NARUTO! Did you steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?"

"Shit, you caught me before I could give Mizuki the scroll! I've failed."

"Mizuki is behind this? Tell me everything."

I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I understood that Mizuki had tricked me. So I told Iruka everything just when Mizuki showed up.

"Teme! I'll kick your ducking- wait, ducking auto correct... I'll kick your fucking ass! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

One hundred clones- okay, more like fifty eight- converged on Mizuki and kicked his ads for an hour.

"Naruto, I've got a present for you. Close your eyes," Iruka said. I did as h e instructed and felt something wrap around my head.

"Welcome to Konohagakure Ninja Corps."

**If anyone wants to input what Naruto' s ultimate power will be, comment please. He will have six powers, and I've decided on the first. Also it can't have anything to do with shadows since that's what the Inner Darkness Release is for. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the reviews I got, Naruto' s second power will be control over plant life. His third is all animal summoning. His fourth is Ghost Powers, Danny Phantom xover. TWO POWERS LEFT! PICK THEM WISELY! The first power is still a secret, though.**

I walked into the classroom for the team placements. Knowing my grade level, I'd be placed on a team with Sasuke to balance out the team's. Top kunoichi is Haruno Sakura, so there's my team right there. Imagine my surprise when Iruka calls out team 8 as Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. With Jounin sensei Mitarashi Anko. I hadn't expected that, but it must have been an assassination squad, with two trackers and three heavy hitters.

I had no complaints whatsoever.

After an hour, the only two teams who were left were team seven, which consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and someone who wasn't in our graduating class. I think his name is Sai.

After a while, Anko walked through the door and told us to go to training ground 44, the forest of death. "Well, let's not keep Anko waiting." I said. I ran out of the classroom with speed I didn't even know I had.

It only took five minutes for me to get there. When I came near Anko, she looked surprised to see me. "Hey there," I said casually. "Where's the rest of your team?" She asked. I pointed back the way I came.

A minute later Kiba and Hinata came panting through the clearing. "Alright gaki, today we're gonna see if you have what it takes to be Genin. You're gonna have to defeat me in battle. Whoever does it becomes my aprentice, and the other two hit the academy for another year. Break!"

The three of us do the smart thing and stick together. I feel an instinct, something inside of me, telling me to reach out my senses and find my target. I clear my mind and focus on Anko's scent. Blood and snakes.

I feel another instinct which tells me to go northeast. I shoot off into that direction with the thought of catching Anko.

A black and red energy surrounds my legs like lightning and I shoot off into the sky, my mind only on catching my target. It only takes me seconds to find her, perched on a branch with a genjutsu covering her.

I cock my fist back, and feel it encase itself with the unknown energy. I let my fist connect with her face, and she goes flying.

I feel another sensation as Kina and Hinata appear behind me. There's something there.

I take them down to the ground with me as a creatures with two bladed arms, similar to the energy my body emitted earlier. I punch it across the face and roundhoused it. The amount of force I used on it is overwhelming, and it kills the beast. I suddenly get the sensation to take the bladed forearms.

I open my mouth wide and eat the blade, taking its DNA and mixing it with mine. Suddenly, a blade roughly the same size comes out of my arm, coated and infused with the familiar aura.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I exclaimed. Kiba and Hinata look at me in shock. "How'd you do that, man?" Kiba asked. "I couldn't tell ya." I told him.

Kiba tried to eat the other blade, but it cut his lips up. "Damnit!" Kiba yelled. Anko comes out of the trees very beat up. "I need some medical attention over here..."

We took Anko to the hospital to get her minor injuries treated. She then told us we passed the Genin test.

I came into my home for a nap. After a few minutes I found something wrong in the atmosphere. It felt dangerous, like I didn't belong there. I used my newfound hunter instincts to locate the offender that was obviously in my house.

Before I could, a Kunai embedded in my chest. I felt it split my heart in two, and I blacked out.

Darkness. Total oppressing darkness. I pulled myself up from whatever liquid I was in and walk around. I only hear a faint gurgling noise. I used my hunter instincts to trace the noise and follow it.

After a moment of locating the sound, I trace it back to its source. I come up to a large cage door with the kanji for seal on it. I hear the most twisted laughter I'd ever heard In my entire life. The laugh of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked in a monotone voice so he can't see that I'm scared. 'This Gaki is my home. And your mind.'

Then this kanji isn't just some writing. It's fuinjutsu! I start to piece some things together. "Kyuubi. You're sealed inside me aren't you?" He nodded. "Which means if I rip a little of this seal off I can communicate with you in the outside world?" He nodded again.

'First get back out there. You were just stabbed but I healed you. Ja ne!'

I ripped off a quarter of the seal before I left.

I awoke to being carried by HOSHIGAKI FUCKING KISAME. And UCHIHA FUCKING ITACHI was right next to him. I tried to wriggle free of them, but Kisame socked me in the stomach. "Sit tight, little guppy." he said as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**UUUHH, it's so boring writing the part where he isn't owning hardcore. Anyways, every thing will be revealed next chapter- the mysterious powers, Naruto's dojutsu, His inner Darkness, and my own personal bloodline that's being given to ( insert character here.). Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate POWER Chapter 3

by Chaos Emperor Dragneil

I woke up to agonizing pain. I looked around the room and saw 8 missing nin I recognized from reading bingo books. I did the smart thing and pretended to be asleep, even going as far as to calm my breathing so someone like Itachi or Sasori wouldn't notice. I noticed the one who looked like their leader had three things going:

1) He wasn't as powerful as the mask-wearing guy, meaning HE calls the shots.

2) He had the FUCKING RINNEGAN, meaning I needed to consume him, and

3) His Amegakure headband wasn't scratched out, meaning that they were all afiliated with Amegakure, and if word about this got out then people would severly fear Amegakure.

slowly performing one handed seals, I prepared to do the Kawarimi no Jutsu with Deidara, and knock him out as well so no one would notice until I was gone. These fools were stealing my CHAKURA. I wasn't just about to LET THEM.

Just as soon as I left the base, I heard Deidara yell,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHY AM I TIED DOWN, HMM? I DON'T HAVE THE CHAKURA FOR THIS!"

They all immediately began to search for me.

On the outside of the base, I saw lots of grass. That means I could be in a number of places: Takigakure, Amegakure, outside of the Suna, near Hi no Kuni or smack in the middle of Kusa no Kuni. I used my hunting instincts to search for the nearest town. My vision swam for a second and was moved to what seemed like a minor shinobi village. I focoused on their headbands and saw a music note on their heads. That means I'm in Otogakure- the Village Hidden in Sound.

After a moment of tree-hopping towards the village for food, I tripped. There was a hand on my foot. "Where are you going? We still need to pull the Kyuubi out of you, Kyuubi Jinchurikki." The voice was twiste and slurred, like a mix of about seven voices in one. But those eyes... I needed them. I channelled raiton chakura into my leg. "KAMINARI KICK!" I yelled and sent him into a tree. I warped my arm into my blade and charged...

NORMAL POV

Naruto charged at Pain with his blade arm. Pain seeing this widened his eyes. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Chikushodo yelled. A giant rhinoceros appeared out of the sky and rammed Naruto into a bolder. He [Naruto] pulled out a kunai and shoved it into the rhino's eye. Chikushodo summoned a bird and flew into the air. "T-this is the power... of the Rinnegan..." Naruto mumbled. Pain chuckled, "Yes, now it is time for you to know pain."

Pain rushed at Naruto and slammed his palms into Naruto's chest. "Shinra... Tensei." he said. Naruto was blown back by the force of gravity and slammed into a tree. 'He's got every advantage over me... Offense, Defense, Summoning, revival, sub elements... that means the only place I can beat him in is...' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created over 1000 clones. '...Unpredictability.'

All of the Naruto clones took different stances an prepared to do different things. a number got into a few different taijutsu stances, others kenjutsu stances, and still others going through the hands of many jutsu. "Kinjutsu: Uzumaki Naruto RENDAN!" Every last clone let loose their barrage of attacks. The real Naruto limped away towards a small village nearby to rest for the night, not even turning back to look at the explosion behind him.

…

…

…

…

Naruto awoke in his hotel room at around 8 A.M. the next morning. He looked out the window and saw some akatsuki members asking about him. There was only one thing he could do to escape when there was a whole city looking for him. "Henge no Jutsu!" he transformed into an old man with a cane and began to leave. As luck would have it, he wasn't caught, although Deidara gave him a weird look.

It took him 3 days to get back to Konoha.

Wasn't much... Yeah, I know. I didn't have much time on my hands to write like I wish I could. And I'm not getting paid to do this, either. Expect chapter 4 out soon. It'll be out this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Power 4  
by Chaos Emperor Dragneil

"We demand that this demon be banished. He clearly left the village to contact Iwagakure and pretend to be hurt and blame it on someone. Why would Itachi go after the demon anyway?" Mebuki Haruno screeched, her voice making Inuzuka Tsume's ears bleed.  
Naruto, who was across the room with ANBU around him, growled at the way she addressed him."I'm sick of you people." he said simply. "All my life, you've controlled me, you kept me from being near any other kids, you beat me, you kciked me out of stores... it all ends now. You have two options... Leave me be... or..."  
The black and red energy started to surround Naruto and the eyesight of everyone in the room began to shift, "I kill all." The energy was so immense not even the suppressing seals the ANBU placed on him were keeping the vile energy from spiraling around Naruto.  
Hiruzen asked Naruto to calm down. "Naruto-kun, please don't do this. I'll disband the council, just don't try to destroy Konoha."  
**"SHUT UP!"** Naruto bellowed. His eyes began to take on a form as if a pebble was thrown into water. The pupil turned light blue and ripple patterns began to form. The outside of his eyes turned red wth 3 tomoes and a shuriken surrounded his pupil, mixing with the ripples.  
"He's got a doujutsu!" a civillian screeched. Guess who it was?  
The skin around Naruto's eyes began to ripple up and bulge. 9 extra tomoes began to appear in his eyes, like the moon. "YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER HURT ME AGAIN!" he yelled, rage and hatred lacing every word he spoke. Every shinobi in the city ran towards the Hokage Tower, and Naruto was their target. Even Hiruzen was afraid of Naruto. Naruto was about to calm down- all the shinobi could see that. "Don't attack him- he's showing us what he can do, not about to attack us. He'll stop on his own." Words like this spread around the room. Everyone around the building had heard it by now. But something sealed Konoha's fate.  
"Kill the demon!"  
"You still haven't learned... For you calling me a demon again, I'll destroy this place! It's my last act as a shinobi of Konoha! Banshou Ten'in!" he yelled, and Mebuki was sent flying towards him. "I'm going to save you for last..." he tied her up, "...so you can see your precious daughter die right efore your eyes." An ANBU Black Ops team ascended on Naruto. "Hi Ken!" Naruto's fist closed and glazed over with fire. He punched one of the ANBU in the face. he was sent flying. The other three ANBU and Captain tussled with Naruuto on the floor, while other shinobi got ready to jump in. Eventually they threw Naruto out of the high window. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. He landed on a giant bird. "Where did that demon get a summoning contract!?" someone hissed. Naruto threw a C-4 explosive into the window and yelled "Katsu!" He looked down at Mebuki's trembling form. He managed to get her on the bird as well. "Let's find your bitch of a daughter and kill her, okay?!" he said with a warm smile. Mebuki began to cry.

-At Sakura's House-

A tied up Sakura along with Mebuki were staring hatefully at Naruto. "I knew Kaa-san was right. YOU ARE A DEMON!" Sakura yelled. Naruto, taking the words heatedly, planted a firm 'SMACK!' on her face. There was a red handprint leftover that seemed to be bleeding.

Naruto stationed a few clones around the city and around the house to alert him of danger. 'I need to talk to the Fox...'

-Mindscape-  
"Fox! We need to talk and I need some answers!" Naruto yelled as he approached the cage. Kurama huffed and looked at him.** "You want to lear about those powers and how to use the Inner Darkness Jutsu?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded.

**"Listen cloesly, kit, I won't be repeating my self. Your powers are a variant of the Mercer Virus. Back before Earth was reduced technology-wise, there was a man who went by the name Alex Mercer. He had hese powers you had. Back then, the world didn't know of or use chakura, but when Kami saw how he devastated the planet she gave us this gift. The abilty to use chakura.**  
**"You can 'consume' any living or non-living thing to create the perfect henge- if it is alive you gain it's memories and it's fighting styles. You must have acidentally consumed one of those people with the Rinnegan and it mutated, because you have a Level Ten Rinnegan. Level Fours are called Juurin'negan, or the Tenth Ocular Eye. Also, you unconcisously absorb things as well, an affect of the Juurin'negan. As for your Inner Darkness Jutsu, you need to talk to ****_him_****."** Naruto looked around until he saw a pale version of himself with red hair and pure red eyes.** "Hi there, I'm Kurai."** he said. "Kurai? What are you doing in my mindscape?" Naruto asked skeptically.** "Well, my dear brother, I'm here to work with you. I was created from your hate. The hate you subconsciously had growing for the villaers that you let loose today. That was when I was formed. If you release me, I can fight with you. Or, I could sit in here and take over your body when you're angry. You're call."**

"How do I do the Jutsu?" Naruto asked, irritated.

**"Good question. You need a body- any body will do, dead or alive, male or female- it just has to be in a good condition. Use that Sakura girl since you were gonna kill her anyway. Then you need to pour your black chakura into the body. If you start pouring black, it's mine- red is Kurama's. He'll probably want to be let out, but I want to, first.**  
**"You need to place a temporary restriction seal- you know, those ones where you put loads of chakura into a body that can't handle it, and it gives the body that chakura little by little- place that on the body so that I don't explode into bits of guts. Finally, I just need to have the body molded into my shape. It should only take a few minutes. Got it? Now go!"**

-Outside of Mindscape-

"Alright, Mebuki-chan, you get to live a little longer. Unfortunatley, I need Sakura's body to put a friend of mine's in. Unless you have another body I could use...?" Naruto said. Tears rolled down Sakura's face. Right then, Kizashi Haruno walked into the house. Naruto tackled him and placed a paraylisis seal on him. "I'll just use your body..."

A/N: There really isn't an excuse of why I'm updating so late, so I'll just say I was lazy. Lucky for you I got a shit-ton of inspiration today while I was on the toilet and typed this in the bathroom. I hope this chapter gave you more insight on Naruto's powers. Ja ne!


End file.
